Cliff Notes
by Fairady
Summary: Unrelated drabbles about torture, uh, Cliff. Yeah, that's right, it's about Cliff. [bits of yaoi]
1. Guinea Pig

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: Um, none yet?

Notes: Forgive the spamming of alerts on this. I decided a while ago to break each segment off into it's own chapter, but didn't want to mess around with it until I had some new drabbles to add. Just an excuse to get away with not writing anything with any sort of plot. Again.

Guinea Pig  
by fairady

-

-

Mayu shivered in abject terror, her mouth opening and closing but no sound emerged. Her life was over. She just hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

"I'm so sorry!" Eliza continued to babble. "I didn't know that cupboard was only for cooking ingredients. I'm so sorry!"

Mayu swayed abruptly and Eliza jumped forward catching her arm and leading her to a chair. Mayu stared blankly at the wall of the workshop. She no longer noticed the blonde's apologies or the gathering crowd of curious inventors. All she could do was hope there would be enough left of her for her mother to properly bury.

"Hey!" Eliza tried to grin encouragingly. "It can't be that bad, right? I mean maybe the ingredients of the cake will change the effects of Ishtar's Tears. I'm sure everything will be fine!"

The young cook watched her life flash before her eyes, twice. So short a time she'd had on this world, and she'd been so proud of her newest creation! So stupidly proud. Of course she'd wanted to share it, and who better to share with than the one person she knew would truthfully give an opinion on it? "Lord Nox..."

Mercifully, consciousness fled as Mayu fainted.

-

-

Ishtar's Tears- the in game description makes it sound like a powerful lust potion.


	2. Guinea Pig the Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: Yaoi, drabbles. Don't like? Don't read. It's rather simple, yes?

Notes: Forgive the spamming of alerts on this. I decided a while ago to break each segment off into it's own chapter, but didn't want to mess around with it until I had some new drabbles to add. Just an excuse to get away with not writing anything with any sort of plot. Again. Maybe one day these two'll allow me to write them properly. Just not today.

Guinea Pig Pt. 2  
by fairady

-

-

"Hey," Cliff stopped in his tracks. "What's that?"

Albel sat back further under the shade of the tree, and almost refused to deign the absurd question with an answer. He'd thought he had found a sufficiently remote place to not be bothered. Unfortunately, the freakish blond worm seemed to have made it his mission in life to go out of his way to bother Albel at every available opportunity. "What does it look like, fool?"

"Hm," Cliff crossed his arms and studied the unwrapped cake seriously. Nodding decisively he plopped himself down next to Albel. "Well, it looks like enough for two!"

Crimson eyes glared at the blond willing him to shrivel up and crawl away to rot like the insignificant creature he was. It was a stare that had sent countless men to the brinks of madness before it's owner delivered them to the domain of Death. Cliff smiled impudently and stared back.

Minutes passed and neither man backed down. Cliff shifted slightly and removed a rock from under him before settling back down, obviously ready to stay for as long as it took. Albel snorted and looked back to the dessert; he wasn't going to waste anymore time on the idiot.

So decided he cut into the cake and briefly eyed the frosting before eating it. Mayu was a good cook and wouldn't give out anything inedible. It was one of the reasons why he trusted her and her mother to feed his troops.

"Anyone ever tell you what a cruel bastard you are?" Cliff scowled and edged closer, eyes locked onto the cake.

Albel shifted the package to his other side and glared warningly at the blond who continued to try to reach over him. Albel used his fork to stab one hand viciously and swallowed. The cake was a bit on the sweet side for his tastes but otherwise it was fine. Most people seemed to like their desserts that way. Albel rolled his tongue against his teeth trying to get the remnants of the frosting off and frowned. The sweetness left an odd aftertaste that tingled against his tongue.

"Looks like you don't like it," Cliff smirked and took the chance to push Albel back against the tree trapping his arms while he leaned over to grab the cake. Twirling the fork he cut off a generous bite and winked. "Best not to let it go to waste then."

The swordsman watched Cliff lick the fork clean oddly fascinated by the way his tongue moved. The tingle that had started in his own tongue had spread out through his body making him feel light and a bit dizzy.

Cliff licked his lips and frowned. Unconsciously he shifted his weight brushing his body along the other's, "This tastes kinda...odd."

Hissing, Albel bucked suddenly throwing the blonde off balance before pouncing. He rolled Cliff under him and kissed him, tongue hungrily delving inside to find all traces of the frosting. There was nothing odd about the taste at all. Albel thought it tasted just fine.

-

-


	3. Guinea Pig III

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: Implied yaoi.

Notes: Forgive the spamming of alerts on this. I decided a while ago to break each segment off into it's own chapter, but didn't want to mess around with it until I had some new drabbles to add. And yes, I am kinda evil.

Guinea Pig Pt. 3  
by fairady

-

-

Fayt stumbled into the inn room exhausted. Inventing was fun and rather addicting, but it took a lot of energy out of him. He waved halfheartedly at Albel before collapsing onto the nearest bed. A scrap of cloth fluttered over his face. Fayt hoped Nel wouldn't mind a bit of soot on her bed.

Or that she'd at least kill him quickly.

Besides himself and Albel no one seemed to be in the room and the silence was broken only by the wind outside and a faint clicking.

Fayt lay still for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of him and he sat up. Albel sat propped up against a wall with a cloth across his lap. His left arm lay across it mostly disassembled as he used a small hook to pick something out of the joints. Exhaustion lifting and common sense forgotten, Fayt walked over to the other man to get a better look.

"You know there are better designs now," Fayt said ignoring the glare sent his way. "I know several of them are also easier to clean."

Albel snorted, "And they are all weaker. I would rather have strength over convenience."

"I thought so," Fayt shrugged watching the other continue to pick at his joints. Silence filled the room again and Fayt finally noticed what was stuck in the man's joints. "Albel, why do you have short blond hairs stuck in your hand?"

-

-


	4. Flexible

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: Yaoi, drabbles. Don't like? Don't read. It's rather simple, yes?

Notes: Uh-huh, admit it. You thought the same thing when you first saw Cliff and he did that thing. You know. That thing that made it look like his _spine_ was made outta liquid rubber.

Flexible  
by fairady

-

-

It was a well known fact that Klausian's were one of the toughest races in the galaxy. The harsh environs of their homeworld required any living things on it to be physically tough just to stand the high gravity. What wasn't very well known was that part of that toughness was due to a certain flexibility of their bone structure.

An extreme flexibility.

Fayt collapsed on Cliff's chest breathing hard his vision grayed out. He was fairly certain he could write an entire thesis on the physical capabilities of Klausians. The fact that he was wondering if he could get extra credit for a live demonstration was a pretty good indication of just how thoroughly addled his mind was. His vision cleared and he felt the Klausian shift slightly before wrapping one arm securely around him. Fayt watched numbly as Cliff used his free hand to wipe one corner of his mouth.

"Hey," Cliff smirked at the young man, "I told ya, I'm flexible."

-

-


	5. Friend or Fiend?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: Could break your mind if you're as twisted as me.

Notes: There's just something about Adray that sets off a thousand different alarms in my head. I can't quite put my finger on what, but the guy's just not right somehow.

Friend or Fiend?  
by fairady

-

-

"Uh, Fayt?" Cliff glanced behind them before leaning down towards the young man, "Who the hell is that?"

Fayt looked back at the large tattooed form engaged in a lively conversation with Nel. "Adray Lasbard. He's Claire's father and he wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Maybe you just weren't trying hard enough," Cliff muttered.

"He's not that bad, Cliff," Fayt earnestly said. "I'm sure it's just something we'll get used to. Uh, eventually?"

Cliff sighed and closed his eyes, "There's just something I don't quite like about him. It's-"

"You must be Cliff Fittir. I have heard much about you, though I must say I expected someone more impressive looking!" One large hand slammed down onto Cliff's shoulder with enough force to send a normal human sprawling a good distance. Cliff only blinked at it and twitched slightly. Adray blinked before grinning widely. "I see that you are much stronger than you look my friend!"

"Um, yeah," Cliff shrugged out from under the hand and warily eyed the grinning man. He didn't like the fact that the old man smiled more than he did. The other's took the chance offered and continued on without sparing Cliff a backward glance.

Traitors.

"Are you really an engineer?" the man fell into a contemplative stance eyes studying him. "You seem like you're built more like a fighter than anything else."

"I'm more of a smithy than designer," Cliff cautiously edged back. There was a gleam in the man's eyes that he did not like. He did not like it at all.

"Ah!" Adray laughed loudly and threw one arm companionably over the blond's shoulders. "Looks can be deceiving. I have a feeling you and I will be very good friends, young Cliff."

He _really_ didn't like that look.

-

-


	6. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: Yaoi, drabbles. Don't like? Don't read. It's rather simple, yes?

Notes: I took a bit of liberty with some things, like Cliff's strength, but none of this should be taken seriously.

Bonding  
by fairady

-

-

The chains creak alarmingly but hold fast. The blond man slumps back panting furiously. Rage blazes in his eyes flushing his face red and moving the normally chatty man beyond words. Growling he arches his body as far as he can, pitting every bit of strength he can muster against the thick links that hold him to the ground. The metal clangs and creaks but once again holds fast against the furious strength.

Albel grinned as Cliff slumped back again chest heaving with the excertion and thwarted anger. Laughter spilled from the Black Brigade Captain's lips as he crouched near the bound man, "You won't break those chains, fool. They're made to hold out of control dragons."

Cliff growled and tried pushing up again ignoring the mocking red eyes and cruel laughter as he desperately tried to free himself. Not much had changed in the hour since he'd woken though. He still had no leverage, the asshole was still laughing, and he was still trapped with his strength slowly fading.

How the hell did he get into these situations?

-

-


	7. Crimson

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: Yaoi, drabbles. Don't like? Don't read. It's rather simple, yes?

Notes: Written for the LJ interests challenge, this one was for CliAl.

Crimson  
by fairady

-

-

Albel did not sleep much at night. He spent the majority of the time leaning in the corner of the room looking and thinking. That night he was thinking about lines. About how much he wanted to drag a claw along them to see what hid beneath.

He looked and imagined it. Albel had always thought Cliff looked best when dressed in blood, be it his own or another's. He was fairly sure that Cliff would look absolutely stunning with the red liquid of his own life seeping from his neck.

Enchanted by the image in his mind, Albel leaned over the sleeping man, clawed hand reaching for his neck. The hand was grabbed before it could get closer, and Albel found himself looking down at a disgruntled yet wide awake Cliff.

"I don't think so freak," Cliff shoved the other man back. "You know I can always feel it when you stare at my neck. Now let me get some sleep."

Albel relented with only a slight frown. Cliff was always more interesting to interact with alive than he would be dead after all.

-

-


	8. Not Another Brick

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: None.

Notes: Written for the LJ interests challenge, this one was for Cliff.

Not Another Brick  
by fairady

-

-

During primary education they'd been allowed to take a course on history that was taught by a retired Federation officer. The man had always smiled, and Cliff never got over the belief that his face was permanently fixed into that smile. The class itself was a joke. It should've been called "Federation Propaganda 101."

Which was why he'd agreed with his work group when they decided to do a presentation on one of the many worlds the Federation had screwed over. Just something smartass they could do to ruffle the ever-smiling teacher's feathers a little. It was a flawless presentation too, they'd really studied up on the agreement between the Federation and AF36789, otherwise known as planet Lucidia.

They'd been failed for it of course, but they hadn't really expected anything more from that class. The group had laughed and gone on without another thought to the incident. Well, everyone but Cliff.

It hadn't seemed fair to him. Not the class thing, but the planet thing. The Federation had taken advantage of an underdeveloped planet to get a valuable mineral source. They used Lucidia's ignorance and isolation against them, and there was no one to call the Federation on it.

It left Cliff with the lingering feeling that _someone_ should do something about it.

-

-


	9. Bored

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or Cliff. If I offer my sibling's souls can I get one day with him? Please?

Warnings: None.

Notes: Written for the LJ interests challenge, this one was for Albel. Hey, it involves Cliff. Sorta. Mostly just because Albel's my preffered tool to employ in Cliff torture.

Bored  
by fairady

-

-

Albel paced the streets of Peterny restlessly. They should be going on with their task, but the fools had insisted on stopping in the city. Not to rest, not to restock, oh no, they insisted on stopping just so they could tinker around _inventing_ things! Albel had been thoroughly sick of the whole process within an hour, and had left to find something more interesting. Except there was nothing to hold his interest at all in the damn place. A handful of shops that sold the bare basics, and one woefully inadequate armor store.

The tavern was a welcome sight to see. The other fools could waste their time in the workshops, he intended to get something good from the damned city. Even if the only thing he got was a hangover.

-

-


End file.
